


7 Ways That Delinquents Fall in Love

by QueenSchnee



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSchnee/pseuds/QueenSchnee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 drabbles for OgaFuru week!<br/>Day 1: First<br/>Day 2: Confession<br/>Day 3: Nico</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time (aka that time that Furuichi made out with his best friend)

**Author's Note:**

> Ogafuru week day 1! First Time
> 
> (also due to how much stuff i have to do for the rest of the week, everything else will probably be the same length as this)

Furuichi was used to kissing girls. He was used to shy glances under long lashes and teasing looks and hair that smelled faintly of fruits and citrus. He was used to taking charge. Used to slipping his arms around a girl's shoulders and pulling her close. He was used to how soft girls were, and the way that they smelled and the taste of their lip balms and chap sticks. And he loved it; everything from their painted nails to cute clothes to demeanor.

What he was not used to was the feeling of fingers gripping his jacket tight enough that he was afraid it might rip, and the returning sensation of doing the same himself. He wasn't used to being shoved up and pressed against the wall or the brief pain of too sharp teeth biting into his lip.

With a grunt he pushed Oga away to take a few quick breaths, his chest heaving and eyes staring into Oga's like a challenge. Oga, who had absolutely no experience when it came to this sort of thing- going as far as to avoid romance and dating completely- had a look of focus on his face like he was going into a fight; despite the fact that they'd literally just finished their last one- one of the idiots who'd attacked them was still groaning in the classroom corner. His mouth was slightly open and he was panting like he'd just run a mile. And Furuichi, who considered himself totally and completely straight, felt like he shouldn't like Oga's ruffled expression half as much as he does.

He's used to kissing girls and he's used to it being soft and gentle, and even in the most passionate moments there'd never been blood. Here the taste of it is sharp in his mouth- although it's more of the fault of the guy who'd slugged him than Oga's, but the fact that it doesn't make him recoil is what's mind boggling. Part of it's probably due to the leftover adrenaline from the fight- even if Oga did most of the actual fighting, because that's what the heros did in those western action movies, right? Just grabbed the girl after a fight scene and kissed her? But even he knows that he can't blame that entirely for the current situation.

After all, adrenaline probably didn't make you want to stick your hand down your best friend's pants. Probably.

He met Oga in a clash of teeth, but both of them were too stubborn to back down, Furuichi trying to make use of his prior experience to get the upper hand and Oga making up for the lack of his with pure stubbornness. It was a mess, but despite that Furuichi didn't want to stop. Adrenaline or attraction or whatever this was, he didn't want it to stop.

The heat from the aggressive make out is bringing his thought process to a grinding halt, but only thing that makes it through is the thought that is that he's not used to this. Not used to Oga looking at him like that and certainly not used to kissing him like this. It's a first but-

But he can grudgingly admit that it was something he might be able to (want to) get used to.


	2. Furuichi tries to teach Oga about women (and it goes just as well as you'd expect)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Confession  
> Furuichi tries to teach Oga how to deal with the ladies (and it works just as well as you'd expect)

"Oga I'm going to teach you the proper way to respond to a confession!" Furuichi stomped into Oga's room one afternoon and declared. Oga didn't even pause the game that he was playing to give that a proper response. He did, however, mutter a quick 'stupid Furuichi'. Beel, sitting next to him, let out a 'dah' that probably translated to the same thing.

"Stupid nothing, asshole." Furuichi said as he sat down on Oga's bed. "I'm just sick of it! You have hot girls all over you all the time and yet it's all going to waste!" Furuichi said with a dramatic flop on Oga's bed. "It actually physically hurts me to see you be so obtuse about it."

Oga continued to ignore Furuichi, keeping in mind that he'd put the other boy into a boston crab lock if his babbling made Oga die on this level. But Furuichi wasn't so easily deterred, and he'd brought a trump card for just in case Oga didn't take him seriously. It was underhanded, but damn it, it was for his friend's benefit!

He slipped the disc out of his bag, waited until Oga passed a checkpoint, and then called, "Hey Beel, look what I bought!"

As expected, Beel turned around and then his eyes lit up and he screeched in joy. It was the Rice Boy movie, on DVD with hours of bonus features and a few never before seen episodes. Honestly, it hadn't been his idea to buy it, but Hilda had told Oga to get it, and Oga had passed the task down to him, which is how he'd spent most of his precious free time after school yesterday; getting into fights with harassed looking parents at the mall who just wanted something to keep their children quiet for a few hours. It just so happened that having to buy this stupid movie coincided with his plans for Oga. Not only would watching it keep Beel busy for the next few hours, but it also meant that Oga couldn't play his game since the living room was too far for Beel to be without Oga there with him. It was a bit of a cheap move, but hey, whatever worked.

Oga, predictably, started to protest immediately over Beel using his game system to play the movie, but a few tears and the hint of static had him crumbling quick. While directing a look that would have brought a lesser man to his knees at Furuichi, Oga took out his game and replaced it with Beel's movie. The instant that Rice Boyas on the screen, Beel lost interest in the two of them.

Furuichi ignored Oga's glare and instead shoved his friend in the shoulder. "Shut up. You already saved your place in the game and you can play it later." Oga, without a word, grabbed his arm and twisted it just shy of doing actual damage. "That hurt you asshole!" he shouted. The look on Oga's face didn't change, but Furuichi had known him long enough to know that Oga was appeased, just a little bit. Well whatever, if Oga twisting his arm a little got him to stop pouting, then Furuichi could deal with that.

Although Furuichi claimed that he was doing this for Oga's benefit, he could also admit that a large part of it was the fact that he was jealous that Oga, a guy who had no interest in seemingly anyone, had Hilda and Aoi and god knows who else after him, while Furuichi was going through a depressing dry streak in his dating life; it was a waste! And if someone went on to conclude that he was living his love life vicariously through Oga of all people, well then what was the problem with that?

"Ok, first things first." Furuichi clapped his hands like a teacher. "You see an absolute babe walking on the sidewalk. What's the first thing that you do?"

Oga, even though he was slightly more willing to go along with this stupid idea, gave Furuichi a deadpan expression at the dumb question. "What the hell kinda question is that? Idiot Furuichi."

Furuichi, remembering who exactly he was talking to, amended the question slightly. "Ok, ok then." he thought for a few seconds. "Let's start off even more simple. A pretty girl confesses to you at school. What do you do?" he said, Aoi's face immediately coming to mind. Of course his answer would be to sweep her off of her feet with his charm, but Oga's?

Oga paused, looking genuinely confused for a few seconds, then asked, "Is she looking for a fight?"

"A fight?! No you idiot!" Furuichi just barely held back from shouting. "And who the hell confesses looking for a fight? Idiot!"

He'd known that this would be a long process, but somehow he hadn't expected this kind of response. That was his fault. "Ok, how about this?" He ran Oga through several more hypothetical situations before coming to two conclusions. The first being that Oga literally had no idea how to respond to romantic gestures, and the second being that Oga literally faced every problem with his fists. Literally every one. After a question about what he'd do if a busty beauty told him that she wanted to be held by him 'like that' was responded to with 'So she wants me to show her the strength of my arms?' and a knuckle crack, Furuichi was nearly in tears. This was beyond ridiculous! And actually telling Oga the right responses wasn't getting him anywhere because every time he tried Oga cocked his head to the side and looked at Furuichi like he was speaking a foreign language.

"Ok!" he shouted, maybe a bit too loud since he got a glare from Beel in return. He turned up the tv volume as an apology. "No more hypotheticals since they're getting us nowhere." he said. "Real world applications!" he said, and he probably wouldn't have done what he did next had he not been so desperate to get somewhere. "If a girl grabs your hands like this," he grabbed both of Oga's hands in his and looked, or rather glared at, his friend right in the eye, "And says, Oga Tatsumi you're a fucking idiot but I really, really like you so please go out with me?

"What do you do?"

Oga froze up like a deer in headlights with an expression on his face that Furuichi realized was his fight or flight one. But since he wasn't fighting or running, Furuichi took it as a good first step. A speechless Oga was better than Oga talking about fighting some poor girl. Furuichi continued on.

"I'm going to just take that as a positive response. Just remember, you have to answer a girl's feelings honestly. Confessing takes a lot of guts." he said with authority. After all, despite his horrible Ishiyama record, he'd had a few girlfriends in the past. He brought Oga's hands closer to his chest, still a bit wary in case Oga did switch from freezing to fighting. "And look them in the eyes when you talk to them." he laughed. "Although I'm not as pretty to look at as most girls, I think you still get the point.

"Just remember, after accepting her feelings, you gotta seal the deal." Furuichi said with a grin, remembering some of his own experiences. "And since you're the man there, you gotta lean in close and take charge." he said, leaning into a space that was probably too close if he was being honest. "I doubt that you have any kissing experience, but who knows! Some girls find that sort of thing cute." Oga, when he wasn't grinning like a maniac, had a sort of bad boy appeal. Him being new to love might be a turn on for some girls.

Oga was quiet for so long that Furuichi wondered if he'd broken his friend. "Oga?" he leaned in closer, forgetting how close he already was; the two of them were only a few nose lengths away by this point.

"Oh my god." Furuichi mumbled, breaking out in a smile. "Are you blushing Oga? Your face is starting to get red!" Was this really what he thought that it was? Had he preformed a miracle and gotten through his friend's thick skull? It was almost...cute.

Suddenly Oga lashed out and shoved Furuichi away from him. Furuichi just barely managed to catch himself before he fell off of the bed and looked up to see Oga glaring daggers at him. "What the hell was that for Idiot?!" Furuichi shouted.

"I should be asking you that!" Oga shouted back, his face still sporting a bit of color. "If you want to fight then just say so! Don't do that!"

That? What the hell did 'that' mean? He hadn't been doing anything! Ok, so maybe he'd gotten a little close. His own face colored and he looked away when he replayed what just happened. Ok really close. Shit. It might have been a demonstration, but he'd be laying it on pretty thick.

"Shut up! It wasn't like I meant anything by all that and I certainly wasn't asking you for a fight!" he hissed and Oga threw a pillow at him.

"You shut up Idiot!" He threw the pillow back. A scuffle quickly broke out after that, only to be interrupted by Beel's lightning. Once he made sure that his two humans wouldn't interrupt his movie again, Beel turned around, making angry noises all the while.

Furuichi and Oga glared at each other again, but didn't make a sound, not wanting Beel to get upset again. In the lieu of fighting a strained silence fell over the two of them instead.

'It wasn't like I was trying to flirt with you, idiot.' Furuichi said through a glare.

'I said shut up.' Oga glared back.

Their argument went back and forth like that, just minor squabbling until they both eventually looked away. Furuichi, although his temper was rapidly cooling, was still steamed. It was Oga's fault anyways, getting all worked up like that, he told himself. He remembered Oga blushing and couldn't help but do it himself again. Oga's gaze had snapped to the tv to end their earlier argument and Furuichi looked away too. For a while, the only sounds from the room were from the Rice Boy movie as both Oga and Furuichi tried forget what had happened; Furuichi's 'confession' still ringing in both of their ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so while my original idea was 'furuichi tries to teach oga about women' I didn't remember the chapter where Oga has to actually deal with an admirer until like halfway through, so seeing just how poorly Oga deals with that kind of stuff was pretty funny


	3. Only just this once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Oga gets in the middle of a demon toddler turf war and Furuichi's just there to help afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this took longer than I expected. Like honestly, I thought that 'Nico' would be the easiest prompt but nope. Not even close. Anyways!
> 
> Day 3: Nico

"Apologize for your crimes Lime King!" a young girl in a bright orange dress shouted as she waved her baton in front of her. The Lime King in question cackled and responded with a cheesy evil one liner before attacking the protagonist.

Sitting in front of the tv, clapping her hands and squealing in joy at the sparkle filled action scene, was Nico, the Demon Lord's third and youngest child. The little demon looked like both of her siblings, from her facial expressions to her bright green hair; she also shared their volatile disposition.

Sitting on the couch behind her was Furuichi and Oga. Furuichi was sitting on one end and scrolling through his phone, while Oga was draped over the rest of the couch with his head on one armrest and his feet were propped up on Furuichi's lap. Of course Furuichi had tried shoving Oga's feet off, several times, but Oga was, if nothing else, stubborn, and kept putting them back- if only because Furuichi didn't want him to. After the first few times Furuichi had just given up.

Still, Furuichi didn't have it in him to be totally angry at Oga. The guy looked like shit after all. His usually messy hair was messier than normal, there were bags under his eyes, and his gaze was totally unfocused. Oga had come back to the human world only a week ago, but since then he'd been smack dab in the middle of several squabbles between Beel and Nico. From what Furuichi gathered, despite Nico being younger, she had the same sort of disregard for Beel that he had for En. Which was one thing with En and Beel since the two of them barely saw each other, but it was a whole other thing since Oga was Nico's contractor too and the siblings had to live with each other.

According to Oga, their fights and temper tantrums had been easier to deal with in the Demon World since there had been other demons to take care of them, and their biological parents- mostly Iris- there to calm the babies down… sometimes. But once they'd gotten out of sight of their demon parents, Nico had gotten worse. Despite being the younger sibling, she wanted to be the one in charge, and unfortunately for Beel, she was more ruthless than her big brother.

Just a few days ago at the park, she'd spent hours just antagonizing her brother with a bunch of bugs. Beel, whose fear of bugs had never really gotten any better, had ended up in a tree, babbling and shrieking at Nico from afar while Oga, who had just been a few feet away, had been laughing his ass off at the sight; which had only encouraged the little demon girl even more. It hadn't been until Hilda had shown up that Beel had been coaxed out of the tree.

Hell, even the fact that she was watching the tv in the living room right now was because she'd jumped on her brother and had started scratching and biting him the moment he'd gone near the tv. Beel, despite valiant efforts to fight back, had been overwhelmed and had retreated in tears- with Hilda following after- while Nico had plopped down in front of the tv and babbled at Furuichi until he turned it on.

And while Furuichi didn't know what to make of the whole thing, Hilda was torn on the issue. On one hand she was overjoyed by Nico's brutality; claiming that it was a sign of how great a demon she was going to be when she got older. Still, she didn't know how she felt about Nico exercising that brutality on her brother. While she wasn't opposed to some sibling rivalry- since she certainly wasn't friends with her own sister- Beel was still her master too and she didn't like seeing him all scratched up.

Oga, on the other hand, just wanted the two of them to stop already. Between dealing with their temper tantrums- Nico had a wind ability as opposed to Beel's electricity- and all of the days that they ran him ragged with their fighting, only to still keep him up at night, he had had enough. And since he just couldn't dump them anywhere- neither Beel nor Nico would let him go too far now despite the fact that he could go a few kilometers without Beel- he had decided to drag Furuichi into his problems. Which meant that Furuichi had to deal with the two of them whenever Oga came around.

Furuichi had learned quickly how to get onto Nico's good side though. After sacrificing a few of Honoka's old toys, Furuichi had learned that Nico liked fluffy things. Anything from old blankets to stuffed animals, as long as it was soft, Nico loved it. That combined with that fact that his tv was larger than Oga's and he was firmly in the girl's good graces. However, getting into Nico's good books had seemed to put him into Beel's bad books, and he was giving Furuichi the cold shoulder; which was strange, but Furuichi was steadily winning him back with Rice Boy stuff.

Still, he had it better than Oga, who the two literally fought over, either leaving him blown through windows or walls, or heavily electrocuted. So yeah, he couldn't fault his friend for looking like crap.

"…Your couch is lumpy as hell." Oga grumbled after the first episode of Tangerine Princess ended. He glared at Furuichi like it was somehow his fault.

"Yeah yeah." Furuichi rolled his eyes. "If you don't like it then you can go lay down on your own couch." He said easily and Oga's frown got even worse. "Or you could try the floor?" Furuichi continued, not being able to help but tease his friend. Making fun of Oga probably wasn't the smartest thing on a good day. A tired Oga? Probably closer to poking at a bear.

"Shut up." Oga grumbled. He seemed to think something over before sitting up with a giving Furuichi a look that made him wary. "Don't move." Oga told him before turning around and plopping his head in Furuichi's lap. Furuichi almost dropped his phone out of shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" Furuichi hissed, putting a hand on Oga's shoulder to push him off. Oga was close enough that he could feel his breath against the front of his shirt.

Oga grabbed his hand and glared up at him. He didn't say anything, but years of knowing Oga meant that Furuichi could see behind the glare. Maybe it was because Oga had already looked tired, but now he looked exhausted, and Furuichi felt his resolve crumbling.

Dammit. He drew his hand back and folded his arms across his chest. Oga, sensing that he'd won this battle, closed his eyes. "Fine." Furuichi hissed anyways. "But it's not like my legs are going to be any more comfortable than the couch."

Oga didn't respond and that annoyed Furuichi even more because even a little bickering would have helped distract him from the fact that Oga had his head in his lap. Hell, he'd never even done this with a girl before, and now he was just letting Oga curl up in his lap. Annoyed, Furuichi added, "You know, I'm just going to be imagining that a pretty girl's doing this instead of you." He said.

"Shut up Furuichi." Oga sighed, sounded half asleep already. Furuichi hmmped, and glared at the tv. But time seemed to pass super slowly because he was so hyperaware of Oga. He tried looking at his phone, but after another minute or so of everything blurring together of the screen he huffed and set it aside.

He tried watching the show again, but he couldn't keep his focus off of Oga. Finally he glanced down at his friend's face. Now that Oga was sleeping, some of the tension was gone from his face. It was an odd thought, but Furuichi realized that this was probably the first time he'd seen Oga with bags under his eyes. He winced a little at the thought. Oga usually dealt with so much crap that Furuichi was surprised at how much this was affecting him.

Furuichi thought for a few seconds before his hand drifted down to Oga's head. He remembered all the times when he was young, when his mother would let him lay in her lap when he was sick or tired. He started running his fingers through Oga's hair, brushing his wild bangs back from his face and tracing the shell of his ear. He was doing this because he felt bad for Oga he told himself, not that it helped.

Almost immediately Oga started leaning into the touch. Furuichi had never really pegged him as a touch starved person, but it wouldn't have been the oddest thing he'd ever learned about his friend. He continued to run his fingers through Oga's hair, taking care not to make any movements that would wake him up.

And well, if he let Oga stay there even after Honoka came home- holding a finger up to his lips to tell her to keep quiet for Oga and Nico- then no one but the two of them had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a few headcanons about Nico, but most of them are pretty much here. Mainly that she bullies Beel a lot and that if Beel takes after Oga then she's a little Hilda.
> 
> (also I feel like I should apologize. All of these are like, super light Ogafuru. sorry y'all OTL )


	4. kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Childhood/middle school
> 
> Summary: the boys get kidnapped

Furuichi sat with his knees pressed to his chest and the cut on his cheek bleeding sluggishly. He was trying to hold back his tears, but the pain in his ribs made it hard. He looked over at his captives, a bunch of high schoolers by the look of it, only to see that none of them were paying attention to him or Oga. The idea of trying to escape crossed his mind, but even if they could have made their way out of the abandoned building, the high schoolers had bikes and Furuichi doubted that two middle schoolers could get far. All they could do right now was wait for Misaki to show.

Furuichi looked over at his friend to see that Oga looked practically bored despite being more beat up than Furuichi was. When the group had surrounded the two of them on their way home, Furuichi had been grabbed immediately, but Oga had fought back like a demon outta hell. He'd headbutted one teen, broken another one's nose, and then punched another one hard enough to leave him breathless before finally being taken down by three of them at one. The group had then had taken out some of their frustration on Oga while waiting for his sister to arrive. Apparently the two of them had been kidnapped because Misaki had begun encroaching on these idiot's territory and they wanted to send a message. Well, a message would be sent, but Furuichi doubted that it was the one that these guys wanted to be sent. Misaki was downright cruel towards Oga sometimes but he knew that she wouldn't stand for this sort of crap.

But Oga didn't look too good. Due to all of the blood and the odd way that he held his arm to his chest, Furuichi was getting seriously worried. Plus Oga hadn't said anything to him, or even looked at him, since they'd be captured. While it could have been because Oga just wasn't in the mood to talk, Furuichi worried that it might be because Oga was mad at him. After all, Oga was faster and stronger than him. He probably could have fought his way out of the situation or run if the guys hadn't already grabbed Furuichi. As it was, he had just dragged Oga down and he was sure that some of the pain in his chest was from the idea of Oga hating him for being so weak.

Making sure again that the teens weren't paying attention to them- now it sounded like they were squabbling over who got to control the tv- before nudging Oga with his knee. "Oga?" he whispered, wincing a little at the pain in his throat. "Oga are you ok?"

Oga finally turned and looked at him. Furuichi may not have gotten used to Oga's expressions yet, but Furuichi got the impression that Oga was calling him an idiot in his head. "…yeah." Oga finally said. Furuichi's gaze flickered down to Oga's bruised up arm before he bit his lip. Yeah right.

Oga watched his expressions like a weary animal. "Stop looking like you're about to cry idiot." Oga finally told him in that charmingly blunt way of his. "My sister will kill these idiots when she gets here." He said, and Furuichi wondered how literal he was being. Probably very. "And then you can leave." Oga finished, and Furuichi was sure that there was something odd in his tone.

"Leave?" Furuichi asked then gestured at Oga's arm. "I don't want to just go home. I want to at least make sure that you get your arm looked at."

Oga stared at him like he'd grown another head. "What are you talking about? After Misaki comes just go home."

"Stop saying that!" Furuichi hissed at him, trying to keep his voice low. He paused. "Unless you really are mad at me." He looked away. "Look Oga if you want me to leave then just say so." He huffed.

Now Oga was looking at him like he'd sprouted another six heads. "What are you talking about idiot? Don't you want to leave?"

"Of courseI do! I just want to make sure that you're ok too!"

"Why?!" Oga looked dumfounded and Furuichi was equally confused.

"Why? Because we're friends moron. What other reason do I need?" Furuichi nudged at Oga's leg.

"…You still want to be friends with me?" Oga asked after about a minute. "You know that this sort of thing happens to me a lot right?" Oga asked, and Furuichi didn't doubt him. "If we're friends then this sort of thing would happen to you even more."

Furuichi paused to take in Oga's words. Was Oga actually worried about him? While it was true that he didn't want to get kidnapped again, did Oga think that he'd really just stop being friends just because of this? He remembered back to their first fight and his insides clenched a little. Oga had said that people abandoned him a lot. Did he really think that Furuichi was that sort of person too?

"Idiot!" Furuichi said, kicking Oga in the shin, probably harder than he should have. Oga stared at him with wide eyes, apparently too stunned by the sudden outburst to retaliate. "Do you think I'd really stop hanging around you just because of these idiots, idiot?" Furuichi asked. Did Oga forget their first fight? How many times Furuichi had stood up time and time again just to prove his resolve? And now Oga was doubting him? What the hell! "Don't take me so lightly." He huffed.

And just to prove his words, he shuffled over so that he and Oga were side by side. "When Misaki-san gets here then she'll bury those idiots in the ground, and then we'll go and get your arm looked at." He paused then added, "And if you need a cast then I'll draw something stupid on it. Just for you." Furuichi said with determination in his voice. 'So don't assume that I'll just leave' he thought.

Oga continued to stare at him in surprise until the expression on his face changed to what passed as a smile for Oga. He wasn't good with words, so he wouldn't waste time trying to come up with a response like that. Instead he punched Furuichi in the shoulder with his good arm and told himself that he'd get stronger so that next time he could get Furuichi out of this kind of situation without Misaki's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not saying, im just saying, Furuichi seems used to being kidnapped by the time that himekawa does it to him
> 
> (also tomorrow's my favorite prompt! AU man!)


	5. Soul Eater AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: AU
> 
> Summary: Oga and Furuichi as a Meister/Weapon team

"Yo Furuichi, how many souls does this make?" Oga asked as he and Furuichi stared down at the blood Kishin Egg, the only thing left from the evil soul that had been rampaging just minutes ago.

"This makes 70." Furuichi said as he bent down to pick up the soul. The guy it had belonged to had been a banker who'd taken to molesting and killing children and all throughout their fight he hadn't stopped making disgusting comments towards the both of them. Furuichi's only regret was that they hadn't smashed up his jaw until the end of the fight. "After this only 29 more to go." He said before tipping his head back and swallowing the soul.

He instantly felt the power course through his body, making him feel warm all over. But it was tainted a little by the knowledge of everything that the man had done in his lifetime. Oga watched him eat with a bored expression before jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "Now that that's done, can we get back to the hotel? I'm starved." His stomach growled, as if to emphasize his point.

Furuichi nodded and moved closer to his Meister. "But before that we gotta get you some bandages. This cut looks kinda nasty." He said as he pointed to the cut on Oga's cheek. The monster they'd been fighting had fought with a giant razor, but most of his attacks had just ripped through Oga's uniform, only barely touching the skin, if it did at all. By comparison, Furuichi looked much better and his uniform was still neat and clean. It was one of the advantages to being a Weapon.

When he had discovered that he was a weapon, just a few years ago, his first thoughts had been that there was no way- that it must have been a mistake. He wasn't made for fighting. Hell, his teen years should have been spent hanging out with cute girls and being a super popular bishonen. Not fighting evil souls and dealing with witches. But after arriving at the academy he'd gotten hopeful at the number of cute girl Meisters around. He'd thought that maybe he'd get lucky and get one of them, but in the end, the one who his soul had resonated the most with had been Oga Tatsumi.

Oga was, to put it simply, an asshole. He liked to fight much more than the average Meister- with the exception of the upperclassman Toujo, who would sometimes forgo his weapon entirely when fighting- to Shizuka's annoyance. And he acted like Furuichi was his underling rather than his partner most of the time; making him do things like take notes for Oga during his classes- which Furuichi only did because he couldn't have his fucking partner failing out of the school- making Furuichi buy almost everything for him since he never had any money, and treating all of Furuichi's stuff like it was his own.

Despite that, he didn't hate having Oga as his partner. After you got used to the guy, his bluntness was almost refreshing. Oga never lied to him, so Furuichi always knew where he stood with the other teen. Plus, Furuichi didn't have to put up any walls or fronts around Oga. If Oga was being an asshole, then Furuichi was able to be an asshole right back. Plus the guy was crazy strong, even on his own, and Furuichi knew that that was most of the reason that they were even getting souls as quickly as they were. Oga was kind of lazy by nature, but once he got into a good fight he was relentless.

Plus, if Furuichi was being honest with himself, Oga wasn't half bad to look at. He definitely could have done worse with a partner in the looks department.

They made it back to their room quickly and Furuichi patched up the few wounds that Oga had, before getting some of the food that they'd bought earlier out of his bag. Oga frowned at the sandwich that Furuichi tossed to him, but Furuichi said without missing a beat, "Don't complain. Everything's closed right now so that's all we have for now."

"Yeah, yeah." Oga sighed before climbing into the only bed in the room and turning on the tv. Furuichi moved to the bathroom to call Lord Death.

He breathed on the mirror a few times before writing the number in the fog. Within a few seconds he was looking at the reflection of an elderly man. "Good Evening Kunieda-san." Furuichi greeted him.

"Furuichi." the man nodded back. "Did you two find the soul?"

Furuichi nodded before going into a quick report. While it had taken him and Oga a while to find the actual Kishin Egg, they had founded several strange things in the town that had left him believing that there might be a witch in the area. Kunieda Ittosai listened to his report before nodding at the end.

"Well, if there is a witch out there, then it would be too dangerous for us to not send someone out there." he thought to himself before humming. "Aoi's due back in a few days. I'll send her then." And Furuichi immediately perked up at the name. Aoi Kunieda, in addition to being Lord Death's granddaughter, was also the youngest Meister to ever make a Death Scythe with her weapon, Nene. The two were practically legends, but a lot of Aoi's work had her away from the academy for long periods of time. To be able to do a mission with her...

"Umm sir, would it be ok if Oga and I accompanied her?" Furuichi asked before quickly adding, "I mean, we've never faced a witch before, but we could still be some help. I mean, we're going to have to fight one sooner or later, right?" he asked nervously.

Kunieda shot him a stern look. The man had a reputation for being hellishly overprotective of his granddaughter; often putting her suitors through dangerous trials. Furuichi only hoped that he looked innocent enough.

"How many souls have you and Oga collected so far?" the man asked instead.

"70 sir." Furuichi told him and Kunieda shot him a wary look before finally saying,

"Fine. I'll summon you to my office in a few days then. But you'll only be playing backup to Aoi on this mission. Listen to everything that she says, and," he shot Furuichi a particularly dangerous look. "No funny business with my Aoi." Furuichi swallowed nervously before nodding.

"Of course sir!" he said and Kunieda nodded.

"I'll see you in a few days." he said before signing out. Furuichi was left staring at his reflection in the mirror. A grin broke out over his face before he could even try and stop it.

"Yes!" he crowed. He'd scored a mission with Kunieda Aoi and Nene Omori! He walked out of the bathroom with a grin on his face and plopped down on the bed next to Oga, jostling the other a little bit.

"What the hell is up with you?" Oga asked and Furuichi grinned at him, full force.

"Oga, bow down and thank me because I just got us another mission."

Oga cocked an eyebrow at him. "Another mission? Already? That's pretty rare for you Furuichin." Furuichi ignored the jab and the nickname. So what if Oga was usually the one who went after missions. Oga never liked the ones that he picked, so the asshole had to pick his own. So what if Furuichi usually went after the tamer ones? That was just what he liked.

"Shut up. Anyways, in a few days we'll be traveling with Kunieda Aoi and Nene Omori!" he said, bouncing up and down a little in his happiness. And Oga-

Seemed to have no idea who either of them were, because if he did then he wouldn't have asked, "So what's the big deal?"

"What's the big idea?! Oga, these are the prettiest, and strongest, girls at the school and we get to work with them!" Furuichi explained like he was talking to a little kid. Oga snorted and gave him his patented 'Furuichi you're a moron' look.

"If you're taking missions just because of pretty girls again then you're dumber than I thought, Idiot Furuichi." Oga told him in his usual blunt way before looking back at the tv.

Furuichi, feeling annoyed now, glared back at Oga. "What's up with you Oga?" he asked. "Are you just not into pretty girls? Not that I mind." he tacked on the last part. "I mean, I am totally ok with whoever you date."

Thankfully Oga didn't even respond to his floundering, although Furuichi got the impression that he was annoyed. But Furuichi was honestly curious! While he'd had plenty of people that he'd been interested in, Oga had never really looked at anyone twice. Sure he hung out with Tojou and his friends a lot, but that was mostly sparring stuff. Otherwise Oga really didn't date. Furuichi wondered a little if he was interested in anyone at all.

Still, it was better to not annoy Oga anymore tonight so Furuichi settled back on the bed. While he'd originally been annoyed at there only being one bed, it was large enough that the two of them didn't have to touch when they were sleeping. Meanwhile, a cheesy action movie was playing on the tv, and Furuichi watched it until the fatigue from the day caught up to him and his eyelids slipped shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Soul Eater AU?
> 
> like, after going through this I seriously wanna make a thing out of this.
> 
> the only question is what kind of weapon Furuichi would be and what Oga might use (tbh I'm thinking war hammer)


	6. Groveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Dating
> 
> Summary: Oga and Furuichi's first date in six months is interrupted, but they manage to have fun anyways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (basically I just wanted an excuse for Oga and Furuichi to be lil assholes together)- takes place the same day as the epilogue

Furuichi supposes that he should have expected something like this. His first date with Oga in 6 months- hell, his first time even seeing Oga in 6 months!- and it had to be crashed by a bunch of delinquents armed with bats and metal pipes and not enough brains to spare between the lot of them. Granted, he would have been even madder if this sort of thing hadn't also happened before Oga had gone to the Demon World.

The four of them had been making their way through a park that led back to Oga's house when the gang had attacked. Oga had, without even pausing, handed Furuichi his drink, told Beel to stay with Furuichi, and then gone to kick ass with Nico babbling cheerfully on his shoulder. Furuichi, not wanting to get any blood on, or tears in, his uniform, had retreated to a park bench a good distance away to make sure that he didn't get caught up in Oga's blast radius.

Furuichi had recognized a few of the faces in the crowd as Ishiyama students; mostly the guys who'd tried to challenge him for the top of the school in Oga's absence. While none of them had been a match for Furuichi himself- having a literal demon army on your side tended to skew the odds in your favor by a lot- against Oga they might as well have not even been trying.

He watched with a bored expression as Oga took out with 20 or so guys with ridiculous ease. Nico, it seemed, had wind abilities, which meant that Oga had an even easier time launching people through trees or into the ground. Sitting next to him, Beel was chewing on an ice pop while watching his dad fight with sparkling eyes. "Dabuh!" he shrieked and Furuichi smiled down at him.

"Yeah, yeah, it's pretty cool. And at least now I know that Oga wasn't slacking off in the demon world." Furuichi said the second part to himself. Beel let out a cheerful string of toddler babble; probably some glowing review of Oga's fighting skills, and kicked his little feet out.

But if Furuichi had really needed proof that his boyfriend hadn't changed from all of his time in the demon world then it was a few minutes later, when he started forcing all of their attackers to grovel at his feet. "Well, he's certainly as much of a demon as before." Furuichi said in a dry tone, although he couldn't keep the smile from tugging at his lips. Yeah, he'd missed this. Fuck, he'd missed Oga.

Suddenly Oga called out to him. "Furuichi, get over here!" Furuichi cocked at eyebrow at the order, but got off of the bench anyways and made his way to Oga with Beel trailing behind him. As he approached, Furuichi put on the expression that he normally used when walking around Ishiyama; he called it his 'general face'.

"Less than a minute of fighting and you've already got them groveling at your feet?" Furuichi said, stopping by Oga's side. "Sometimes I still wonder who the actual demons around here are." He said, and Oga snorted.

"Just listen to this." Oga said before turning back to the group bowing with their foreheads pressed to the ground. "Alright- start."

There was a pause and then suddenly, "WE'RE SO SORRY!" the delinquents shouted as a group. Furuichi stepped back a little from the volume. "FPLEASE FORGIVE US FOR OR INTERRUPTING YOU TONIGHT AND FOR BEING SHIT AT FIGHTING." There were some obvious grimaces at the last part, but all of the delinquents repeated it, not wanting to face Oga's wrath again so quickly again. Furuichi looked over at Oga, a full smile on his face now while Oga looked pleased with himself. There was always something really fun about totally embarrassing people like this. Oga had them say a few more embarrassing things from there- including calling themselves several forms of 'idiot'- before he gestured from Furuichi to the gathered delinquents with a sweeping gesture as if to say 'go ahead'.

And Furuichi was sure that he fell a little bit more in love right then and there. Furuichi, for all of his weaknesses and insecurities, really appreciated this sort of thing. Beating up a group of people who'd ruined the tail end of their date night was one thing, but letting Furuichi embarrass them as well? That was downright romantic by delinquent standards! And well, Furuichi wasn't going to say no to a charming offer like that.

They messed with the group for a while, making them say and do whatever embarrassing things came to mind. Furuichi alone spent a good few minutes making the group members recite what they believed his best feature to be (the most common answer was his ruthlessness and col guy attitude- which he appreciated- but he'd gotten a few comments of his eyes and hair, as well as one stray comment about his butt too) before Oga had forced him to move on to something else. When they'd finally had their fill and left the group in the park, it was all but guaranteed that these guys would be staying far, far away from them for a while.

The mood walking back to Oga's house was much lighter and when the group stopped in front of Oga's house, they were still in good spirits. "Man, it's been a while since I've done something like that." Furuichi said fondly, and Oga cocked an eyebrow at him. "Six months at least." Furuichi added. "Believe it or not, most of the demonic shit around here stops whenever you leave."

"Sounds boring." Oga smirked, and Furuichi shrugged.

"Honestly it kinda is." Sure he hadn't been too happy when En and the Pillar squad had come to town, or when he'd gotten his heart ripped out, but the point was, compared to all of the crap he normally went through, regular school was downright boring. And not even in a relaxing sort of way.

"So you missed me then." Oga kept pressing and Furuichi rolled his eyes. Oga was talking like he wasn't the one who'd shown up on Furuichi's doorstep literally right before he'd had to leave. Furuichi had just barely been able to ask any questions before Oga was hopping through Alaindelon. So yeah, of course he'd missed Oga, but he wasn't just going to say it that easily. He sidled up closer to Oga, his hands on his hips, before saying dramatically.

"I don't know. It was boring, but it's not like I didn't have anyone to talk to." He pretended to think for a moment. "I hung out with Hecadoth quite a few times. And even Jabberwock stopped by a few times." Furuichi said, taking pleasure in the scowl that crossed Oga's face. Even though they were no longer enemies, Furuichi doubted that the two would ever actually like each other. And it was the same for most of the pillar squad.

"Oh yeah?" Oga asked, his mood visibly darkening.

"Yeah. Even Agiel and the others swung around here somethings." Which was actually more of a headache for him because somewhere along the line Agiel and Honoka had started out, which meant that Furuichi had to worry about the demon corrupting his little sister now. Or maybe it was the other way around. Either way it meant trouble for him. But that was besides the point.

Furuichi shook his head to get rid of those thoughts before focusing back on Oga, who still seemed to be stewing over Furuichi's choice of demonic company. Oh well, he'd have plenty of time to tease Oga later, so a little honesty now wouldn't hurt.

"But yeah," he admitted with a slight shrug. "I did miss having you around Oga." Before the other could react, Furuichi darted in, pressed a quick kiss to his lips and then pulled away again, content with having caught the other off guard. "So welcome back Oga."


	7. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Role reversal
> 
> Summary: AU in which I cheat and Furuichi is now the demon servant with a bad attitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No seriously, I'm a little at the end of my rope here (as it turns out, writing and publishing every day is hard) but I've been thinking for a while about what if Hilda and Furuichi's roles had been switched. Granted, I imagine that Hilda would be more of Misaki's friend/follower than Oga's but whatever. Meanwhile Furuichi's the demon servant who's a little less enthusiastic than Hilda at being made into a baby sitter. I also gotta apologize. it's Hilda-centric so less Ogafuru in here than normal. otherwise, yeah, here's the last day

Hilda was pissed off that she'd agreed to listen to Oga this time. Between his bullshit story about an old man splitting in a river, and the fact that he'd apparently kidnapped a small child, she was tired of dealing with him. The only reason she'd come over to day had been to hang out with Misaki, but, as per her luck, the other woman was out of the house. Meanwhile, Oga had grabbed her in the hallway because 'she was a woman and knew about babies, right?'. Now, as she sat staring at an, admittedly cute, baby with bright green eyes and hair, she was thinking of how the hell they were going to return the child, even though it seemed to really like hanging onto Oga- although for whatever reason, she had no idea.

"We'll go find the child's parents when Misaki gets home." Hilda said in a tone that didn't allow for any other suggestions. Luckily for her, Oga had no objections.

"Or I could take him now." A third voice piped up, and the two of them turned to see a silver haired, silver eyed boy crouching on the window sill. "I knew that I shouldn't have just left him in Alaindelon's care, but I hadn't expected him to lose the young master." The teen's eyes swept over them, lingering on Hilda- her chest specifically- and the baby, while ignoring Oga entirely. "Besides, the whole 'returning to his parents' would be kind of counterproductive." The teen said, finally climbing off of the window. There was a pause before Oga said,

"Who the hell are you? And why the hell are you in my room!"

"And why the hell are you coming through the window? There's a door downstairs. Use it, fool." Hilda added, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

But the silver haired teen ignored them both. Instead crouching down in front of the baby. "Come on Young Master!" he said, trying to gently unpry the baby's fingers from Oga's jacket. "Let's go and find you a contractor." He paused and his gaze flicked up to Oga's face. "Or at least a prettier one." He said and Oga scowled down at him. But the scowl turned into a mocking smile when the other teen couldn't get the baby to let go of Oga's jacket. "Young Master please let go!"

"It looks like he doesn't want to." Oga cackled. "You might as well just jump right back out of that window."

Hilda, meanwhile, watched Oga and the silver haired teen with some annoyance. While she didn't particularly like the teen either, was Oga forgetting that he didn't really want the child either? She sighed and shook her head. Idiots, both of them.

Out of the three of them, she also seemed to be the only one to notice the tears springing up in the baby's eyes as well, since Oga and the other teen were now bickering. "Idiots-" she said, trying to catch their attention. But the word had been barely out of her mouth when the baby started to cry. Except instead of just tears, lightning shot out as well. Hilda retreated a safe distance from the lightning and watched the other two collapse in a heap afterwards.

"Dabuh!" The baby shrieked happily, and Hilda glared at the silver haired teen.

"What was that exactly?" she asked, since Oga seemed unable to.

"That was the Young Master's ability." The other teen said after a few seconds. He got to his feet first before sighing. "The Young Master's name is Kaiser De Emperana Beelzebub the Fourth, and I am his demon servant Furuichi." Furuichi sighed, but took a few steps back and collapsed into Oga's desk chair.

"His father sent him to the Human World for the purpose of destroying it since the king himself had such a busy schedule."

"He sent a child to destroy the world? What kind of moron is this?" Hilda asked in a dry tone, and while Furuichi gave her a disapproving look, he didn't exactly disagree with her; the king had, after all, done all of this on a whim.

"Well, it was also decided that he should get a human to form a contract with him and raise him. So I sent Alaidelon ahead to try to find the nastiest, evilest, most vile human, and he found your friend." Furuichi said with his own dry little smile.

"What the fuck?" Oga snapped. "I'm a great guy."

Hilda just barely resisted rolling her eyes. "And if Oga won't raise the child?" And Furuichi shrugged.

"Then several things happen, none of them pleasant for Oga." He ticked off on his fingers. "If the Young Master is really so attached to you, then you won't be able to go far from him without his electricity shocking you again." Oga paled at the idea, but looked resolute until Furuichi said, "And if you get too far away then the lightning will get strong enough to kill you." He said almost cheerfully, which led to the second option. "That, or I could just kill you myself." He said, and Hilda tensed up. "The Young Master might be attached to you, but even he wouldn't stay with a corpse." He looked at Oga and Oga stared back, torn between shock and his always readiness to fight.

"But I won't kill you." Furuichi said, almost anticlimactically. "I'm sure that he'll tire of you soon. But before then, we'll be staying here."

0o0o0

A week later and Hilda's already tired of seeing the demon's face. Not Beel though, because he's rather cute, even if he does take after Oga too much. Furuichi, on the other hand, is just plain annoying. In addition to being a pervert (she'd lost track of how many times she'd had to put his head through a wall for trying creepy pick-up lines on her) he was also extremely annoying. It was no surprise to her that he and Oga started getting on well with each other. While she'd known Oga for years and had 'befriended' him because she was an avid follower of his sister, Oga and Furuichi seemed to genuinely get along at times.

Furuichi also had started attending their school so that he could look after Beel. And since this was Ishiyama, a whole rumor mill around the two, and the baby, had popped up immediately. Everything Furuichi being Oga's gay lover and Beel being their adopted kid, to the idea that Furuichi was actually a woman beneath his clothing and that she was Oga's woman, to even a few people who were saying that Beel was Hilda's child! No, she'd put an end to the last one very quickly. As if she'd ever stoop to having a child with Oga.

Hilda sat with Oga and Furuichi in a deserted classroom, watching soap operas on her phone while Furuichi tried telling Oga that, no, him not fighting would not mean that Beel would suddenly leave him alone.

"Like you could even stop fighting long enough for that to work." Furuichi said with a snort.

"Are you doubting me?" Oga responded back with a shake of Beel's rattle. "I am a kind person. I could stop fighting for a few days."

"Oga you kicked three people through a wall just this morning." Furuichi said in a tone that said just how little he believed in him.

"Shut up. If I say that I can do it then I can do it."

Hilda rolled her eyes and looked down at Beel, and a rare smile tugged at her lips when she saw how happy the child looked. Furuichi and his demon crap may have been annoying, but at least it wasn't all bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now Ogafuru week is over for me! It was fun, but it also made me realize that I gotta re-read the series now. After that, I'll move on to making more beelzebub stuff. So until then!!


End file.
